


April

by grettama



Category: Big Bang - Fandom
Genre: General, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TOP benar-benar bersusah payah menahan cengonya kali ini. Ia memelototi Daesung, membuat anak itu menunduk ketakutan. Ada anak bodoh yang menyerahkan seluruh jerih payahnya selama tiga bulan ke dirinya tanpa perlawanan apapun. Well, I'm sucks at summary. My very first ToDae's fic. Slight BL. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, I mean this story as a part of Kpop drabble. The title is based on every months in a year. I hope I can finished the other 11 parts. LOL.

TOP (Choi Seunghyun) & Kang Daesung's story

wwWww

Choi Seunghyun sudah terkenal sebagai preman sekolah. Ia memang tidak membentuk geng atau semacamnya, tapi keberadaannya secara individual saja sudah membuat murid-murid lain merasa terintimidasi. Ia menyadari itu. Dan sore ini di bulan April, ia sedang duduk-duduk bersandar di motornya sambil merokok di halaman sekolahnya, Shinra Art High School. Memperhatikan murid-murid yang bergegas meninggalkan sekolah, berdua-dua atau bertiga-tiga, dengan langkah tergesa-gesa karena hari memang sudah sore, berusaha untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan tempatnya memarkir motornya dan merokok.

Seunghyun mendengus geli, membuang puntung rokoknya dekat dengan kakinya dan menginjaknya. Ia selalu merasa lucu tiap kali melihat junior-juniornya di Shinra menghindarinya dengan langkah-langkah cepat. Sore ini, Seunghyun merasa bosan. Ia tidak ikut kegiatan klub apapun karena percuma, toh ia terlampau sering diskors. Jadi sekarang ia memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk sebentar di halaman sekolah dan menunggu sampai sekolah sepi, baru mampir dulu ke game center sebelum pulang. Tapi saat itulah ia melihat sosok anak kelas satu berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah, tergesa-gesa seperti yang lain, dengan setumpuk kertas yang kelihatannya seperti kertas partitur di pelukannya.

Seringai lebar menghiasi wajah Seunghyun. “Hey! Kau!” seru Seunghyun, memanggil anak kelas satu itu. Kebetulan ia sedang tidak punya uang untuk ke game center, jadi mungkin ia akan ‘meminta’ beberapa won ke anak itu. Seunghyun sudah siap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari mengejar anak itu kalau semisal anak itu langsung kabur begitu mendengar seruannya, tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia karena ternyata anak itu berhenti, menatapnya, dan langsung berlari-lari kecil sambil memasukkan kertas-kertas yang tadi dipeluknya ke dalam tasnya asal saja, untuk bergegas menghampirinya.

Seunghyun mengerjap. Ia tidak percaya ini. Semua orang tahu kalau dia adalah preman sekolah. Seharusnya tidak ada orang waras yang akan langsung menghampirinya secara sukarela begitu dia panggil karena itu jelas berarti bahwa mereka akan dipalak atau dihajar. Normalnya, mereka akan langsung kabur. Seunghyun mengernyit. Atau jangan-jangan anak ini tidak mengenalnya? Ia segera menyangkal pemikirannya itu karena ia yakin ia terkenal. Atau jangan-jangan anak ini ingin balik melawannya? Seunghyun memicingkan matanya, mengamati sosok yang sudah semakin mendekat ke arahnya itu. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Posturnya terlalu kecil. Seunghyun akan bisa melindasnya dengan mudah.

Namun rupanya kejutan bagi Seunghyun belum sepenuhnya usai. Begitu anak itu berada di hadapannya, bahkan sebeum Seunghyun sempat mengucapkan sepatah katapun, anak itu langsung menyodorkan dompetnya ke arah Seunghyun, lengkap dengan bungkukkan formal sembilan puluh derajat. Sukses membuatnya—Seunghyun, melongo.

“Hyung! Ini seluruh uang yang aku punya! Kumohon terimalah!” ucapnya sopan.

Seunghyun hanya bisa diam selama beberaa saat. Terlampau cengo.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon, anak itu memberanikan diri untuk mendongak. “Eh, Hyung? Kau tidak mau menerimanya?” tanyanya takut-takut.

Seunghyun mengerjap, buru-buru mengembalikan ekspresi sangarnya. “Siapa bilang aku tidak mau?” tukasnya kasar seraya menyambar dompet yang disodorkan padanya dan memeriksa isinya.

Dompetnya cukup tebal, dalam makna yang sebenarnya. Isinya sekitar tiga puluh ribu won beserta macam-macam kartu. Seunghyun mengintip kartu pelajar anak itu, dan dari situ ia tahu kalau nama anak aneh yang sedang dihadapinya ini adalah Kang Daesung.

“Kau memberikan dompet ini dan seluruh isinya untukku?” Seunghyun mengulang, disambut dengan anggukan mantab dari Daesung. Namun ia tidak berani menatap mata Seunghyun secara langsung.

Seunghyun mengangkat alis. “Kartu pelajar, kartu anggota perpustakaan dan foto dirimu bersama anjingmu ini juga kau berikan padaku?” tanya Seunghyun, susah payah menahan tawa.

Diluar dugaan, Daesung kembali mengangguk mantab, membuat Seunghyun luar biasa cengo.

“Yah! Menurutmu aku butuh hal-hal tidak berguna itu?!” bentak Seunghyun, mengambil semua uang dari dalam dompet dan menyodorkan dompetnya beserta isinya yang tidak berguna kembali ke pemiliknya. Gelagapan, Daesung menangkap dompetnya.

“Eh, ma-maaf kalau membuatmu marah, Hyung…,” gagap Daesung, membuat Seunghyun mendengus.

“Lain kali, kalau dipalak, berikan uangnya saja. Mengerti?” jelas Seunghyun, disambut dengan anggukan Daesung.

“Mengerti, Hyung!”

Seunghyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir, mana ada orang yang sukarela dipalak begini? Bahkan diajari tata cara dipalak juga mau? Apa ada yang salah dengan otaknya?

“Ngomong-ngomong,” Seunghyun kembali buka mulut, “ini benar-benar seluruh uangmu?” Ia mengacung-acungkan segepok uang di tangannya ke wajah Daesung.

Daesung mengangguk. “Iya, Hyung. Aku mengumpulkannya sedikit-sedikit selama tiga bulan ini dari uang sakuku.”

“Jadi sekarang kau tidak punya uang lagi?”

“Iya, Hyung.”

“Sepeser pun?”

Daesung kembali mengangguk.

Seunghyun benar-benar bersusah payah menahan cengonya kali ini. Ia memelototi Daesung, membuat anak itu menunduk ketakutan. Ada anak bodoh yang menyerahkan seluruh jerih payahnya selama tiga bulan ke dirinya tanpa perlawanan apapun.

“Memangnya rumahmu dimana?” tuntut Seunghyun.

“Hongdae, Hyung.”

Jawaban itu otomatis membuat mata Seunghyun membelalak lebih lebar. Yang benar saja?! Hongdae itu kan dua puluh kilometer dari sini! Kalau anak ini menyerahkan seluruh uangnya untuk dia, lalu Si Kang Daesung ini pulangnya bagaimana?!

“Kau bilang kau tidak punya uang lagi. Lalu kau pulang dengan cara bagaimana?” tanya Seunghyun dengan nada campur aduk antara geli, cengo dan putus asa.

Sekarang giliran Daesung yang mengerjap. “Eh… itu… tidak terpikirkan olehku….”

Seunghyun menghela napas seraya memutar bola matanya. “Kau ada ponsel memangnya? Mau minta dijemput?”

Daesung menggeleng. “Aku tidak punya ponsel, Hyung.”

Seunghyun sekarang sudah tidak peduli lagi untuk mempertahankan ekspresi sangarnya. Ia sudah dibuat cengo sepenuhnya. “Jangan main-main! Kau berencana mau jalan kaki sampai Hongdae, hah?!”

Dibentak seperti itu, Daesung menciut. Tidak ada keberanian lagi untuk menanggapi preman sekolah di hadapannya.

“Ck,” decak Seunghyun jengkel seraya mengantongi uang hasil palakannya. “Nih,” sergahnya lagi, menyodorkan salah satu helm yang tergantung di stang motornya ke arah Daesung.

“E-eh, Hyung?”

“Hari ini kau kuantar pulang,” rutuk Seunghyun singkat. Ia menarik Daesung agar segera naik ke motornya. Dengan patuh, Daesung segera memakai helm yang disodorkan padanya dan menyusul Seunghyun naik ke atas motor. “Pegangan,” perintah Seunghyun seraya menghidupkan mesin motor, dan langsung memacunya dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan, hingga tak ada pilihan lain bagi Daesung selain memeluk seniornya itu dengan erat kalau tidak mau jatuh.

wwWww

Malamnya, Seunghyun sudah rebahan di kamarnya, memandangi uang tiga puluh ribu won yang dipalaknya dari Daesung. Ia masih tak habis pikir. Daesung ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Dipalak kok pasrah. Tapi Seunghyun merasa dirinya lebih bodoh lagi karena mau-maunya mengantar anak itu pulang ke rumahnya di Hongdae, sampai ke depan pintu rumahnya pula, padahal rumahnya sendiri ada di arah berlawanan. Otomatis hal itu membuat badannya pegal-pegal karena terlalu lama mengendarai motor. Namun yang lebih mengherankan, uang Daesung masih utuh di tangannya. Ia belum menggunakannya sepeser pun. Padahal biasanya setelah memalak orang, dia akan langsung menghambur-hamburkannya untuk ke game center atau membeli rokok. Eh? Bukannya tadi dia memang memalak Daesung dengan niatan menggunakan uangnya untuk ke game center? Tapi alih-alih memenuhi tujuan awalnya, dia malah langsung pulang, mandi, dan tiduran seperti sekarang ini. Bahkan ibunya pun heran mendapati anaknya sudah ada di rumah sebelum pukul sepuluh malam. Ia biasanya malah jarang pulang.

Seunghyun menghela napas dan menyimpan uang itu di lacinya, entah kenapa memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakannya sepeser pun. Setelah mematikan lampu kamarnya, ia membungkus dirinya dalam selimut dan langsung tidur.

wwWww

Esoknya, entah bagaimana Seunghyun sudah berada di depan rumah Daesung pada pukul enam pagi. Ia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana bisa ia bangun sepagi itu. Ia duduk di motornya dan menunggu dalam diam. Beberapa menit kemudian, Daesung keluar, dan kaget mendapati Seunghyun ada di depan rumahnya.

“Ah, selamat pagi, Hyung,” sapa Daesung ramah setelah mengatasi kekagetannya dan membungkuk formal.

Seunghyun mengernyit, nyaris putus asa. Beginikah reaksi wajar orang yang sudah dipalaknya habis-habisan? Kang Daesung ini benar-benar butuh konsultasi dengan psikiater sesegera mungkin.

Begitu Daesung menegakkan dirinya, Seunghyun melempar helm ke arahnya, yang ditangkap Daesung dengan gelagapan.

“Eh?” celetuk Daesung.

“Naik,” perintah Seunghyun singkat.

“Tapi, Hyung….”

Seunghyun mendelik ke arah Daesung, membungkamnya. “Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjemput dan mengantarmu pulang,” ujar Seunghyun ketus, membuat Daesung melongo. “Dan,” tambahnya, “jangan mau dipalak orang lain lagi. Yang boleh melakukan itu padamu cuma aku. Mengerti?”

Daesung memandang seniornya selama beberapa saat, tampaknya sedang mencerna kata-kata yang dilontarkan Seunghyun, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar dan menyahut, “Mengerti, Hyung!” seraya menyusul Seunghyun menaiki motornya.

/fin/

  


  
[](http://data.whicdn.com/images/9097524/tumblr_ljsaoivMr41qexkcvo1_500_large.jpg?1303576053)  
  
This is the most stupid story that I’ve ever wrote. LOL. I don’t know which one are more stupid in this fic. TOP? Daesung? Or the author? Hahaha. I write this one with a lot of help from Nae Rossi-chan and Yoshizawa Sayuri :) Please tell me your opinion about this one, since this is the very first ToDae that I’ve ever wrote :) your review make a brighter day….

And, hell, why can't I make a text in italic and bold here? Anybody can teach me how to attach picture in fanfic page?

Disclaimer: I’m not really sure this disclaimer stuff is necessary in RPF. I mean, TOP and Daesung are belong to themselves, right? Ah, and I got the name ‘Shinra Art High School’ because the word ‘shinra’ is the first word that popped up in my mind when I was thinking about the school name. And ‘shinra’ is a character’s name in manga Durarara!! by Ryohgo Narita.

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH

  



End file.
